


Великая эльфийская принцесса

by Kenilvort



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Великая эльфийская принцесса стоит целую кучу денег. Главное – выкрасть ее и доставить по назначению





	

 – Зачем она ему вообще нужна? Кой черт он собирается с ней делать?

– Да я откуда знаю?! Может, ему там арфисток не хватает – в кабаке, – Даг рассеянно поскреб ножом челюсть, углы которой скрадывала клочковатая трехдневная щетина. – Притащим – и будет она «Мурку» бацать день-деньской...

– Эльфийская принцесса? – не поверил Тай. – Ну, это вряд ли...

– Считаешь, не потянет? – Кракен смачно сплюнул сквозь зубы и, с интересом проследив полет плевка, буро-коричневого от табачной жвачки, пожал плечами. – Впрочем, да... Для этого необходим талант.

– Ну, эльфы ж вроде музыкальны, – Оуэн задумчиво рассматривал каемку грязи под ногтями. – Это знают все. Cплясать там, спеть... Оно конечно, чем еще в лесу развлечься?

Повисла неуверенная тишина. Собравшиеся – как один – предпочитали промышляться в городе. Развлекались там же – в основном со шлюхами. Лес в этом отношении казался... малоперспективным.

– И сколько, ты сказал, нам за нее дадут? – меняя тему, Кракен дернул Тая за засаленный рукав и счастливо сощурился в преддверии ответа. Вопрос тарифов сегодня поднимался не единожды – хотя ответ звучал по-прежнему сладко.

Тот медленно загнул пальцы одной руки, мучительно наморщил лоб и неуверенно зашевелил губами, но вскоре плюнул:

– Много.

– Мно-ого… – Кракен вдумчиво просмаковал все гласные. – Серьезно много?

– Много.

– А как много?

В ход пошли пальцы второй руки.

– Ну… много много.

– Очень много?

– Очень.

– А это…

– Все, заткнись.

Кракен умолк.

Зато заговорил обычно молчаливый Даг.

– А интересно, у нее уши есть?

– Уши есть у всех, – фыркнул насмешливый Оуэн.

– Не, я имею в виду вот такие, – Даг описал над головой широкий, щедрый полукруг.

– Таких у нее точно нету, – Кракен цыкнул зубом. – Она же не слоненок, а эльфийская принцесса.

– Нет, я хочу сказать…

– Да враки это все, нет у нее ушей.

– Это почему это? Вот я, допустим, слышал, говорят, что…

– Угу. Вот то-то и оно, что говорят. Послушать все, что говорят про эльфов, сам без ушей останешься – увянут… К примеру, вспомни тот кусок, в котором сказано, что все эльфийские принцессы – просто караул воительницы! Было?

– Ну…

– Вот те и ну, – передразнил подельника Оуэн. – А если говорят, тогда чего ты красть ее пошел?

– Так это… говорят…

– Снова-здорово…

– Да, говорят! – Оуэн закатил глаза, но Даг упрямо гнул свое. – Они совсем без ничего сражаются. Ну то есть… в смысле – совсем без ничего.

– И что? – не понял Кракен. – Голую бабу ты, что ли, не видел?

– Да нет, – Даг безразлично пожал плечами. – Мне интересно, откуда она меч вытаскивать будет.

Присутствующие задумались: действительно…

– А мне вот интересно, она как – красивая? – вклинился Оуэн.

– Должна быть, – заявил авторитетно Кракен. – За такие-то деньжищи…

Остальные медленно переварили услышанное.

– Чего-то как-то… малоубедительно, – пробормотал наконец Оуэн. – Вдруг он экзот? Заказчик этот.

Кракен с недоумением поскреб в затылке.

– Извращенец, – растолковал лениво Даг.

– Во-во… Слушай, Тай, так она все-таки красивая?

– Ослепительно, – огрызнулся тот.

– И что это значит?

– Что если ты на нее взглянешь – потеряешь зрение. А если не заткнешься прямо щас, то потеряешь зубы.

– А чего я такого ска…

– Так, все. Пошли. План помнят все?

– Ага. Приходим, хватаем, уходим.

– Именно. И главное тут – не перепутать последовательность действий.

 

 

Табором эльфы стали на поляне – сплошной лунный свет, ни часовых, ни естественных ограждений: подходи кто хочешь, бери что не жалко, тащи что не сопротивляется.

– Это вообще нормально? – Даг снова прочесал бивак цепким взглядом и разочарованно вздохнул: никого. – Не то, чтобы я жаловался, правда…

– Кончай трепаться – и пошли! – Оуэн сердито ткнул его локтем. – А то сейчас заявится ее папаша – и пиши пропало!

– Я не умею.

– Что? – не понял тот.

– Писать.

– Тьфу.

– Да не волнуйтесь так, – Кракен по-дружески похлопал по плечу того, кто оказался ближе. Даг неслышно крякнул – и начал растирать ушибленную руку. – Папашу ейного крестьяне по болотам водят – монстра ищут.

– А они здесь разве водятся?

– Кто?

– Монстры.

– За вычетом тебя?

– Смешно.

– Правда?

– Нет.

– Короче говоря, как только Тай определит, куда идти – мы сразу…

Троица покосилась на предводителя – тот неуверенно разглядывал шатры, затем – зачем-то загнутые пальцы на руках, сердито хмурился и что-то бормотал.

– Понятно. Значит, тут и заночуем, – резюмировал Оуэн едко.

– Может, сам попробуешь – такой умный? – ощерился Тай.

– Да как два пальца. У принцессы шалаш должен быть самый шикарный – в различных финтифлюшках и выкобенистых наворотах.

– Статус, – понимающе кивнул Даг.

– Бабы, – поморщился Оуэн.

Пару минут они задумчиво глядели на шатры. Те были одинаковыми, словно гречка в каше.

– Демократия, – констатировал уныло Даг.

– Эмансипация, – не согласился Оуэн.

– Паскудство, – буркнул Кракен.

Они опять помолчали.

– Ну что ж… Придется спрашивать дорогу.

 

 

– Вечер добрый! – Тай осторожно просунул голову сквозь полог. В шатре было душно, тихо, темно: скорее всего, обитатели спали – то ли давно и крепко, то ли друг с другом. – Ау? – позвал он неуверенно.

В палатке кто-то завозился.

– Допустим. Тебе чего здесь надо? Заблудился, что ли?

– Нет! – возмутился Тай. – Точнее, да…

– Ну а еще точнее? – в сонном голосе прозвучала недвусмысленная насмешка. Пытаясь разглядеть собеседника (шутка ли! Живой эльф!), Тай добросовестно таращился в темноту.

«Хоть бы лучину зажег! А еще светлый народ… Тоже мне…»

– К принцессе как пройти? – бухнул он.

Подельники за спиной возмущенно зашикали. Кракен красноречиво постучал себя по голове. Звук вышел гулкий.

– К принцессе? – в темноте зевнули. – Это запросто. Свернете щас направо – и идите, пока не упретесь. Потом отсчитайте три палатки вправо. Там и будет.

Последовал еще один душераздирающий зевок.

– Еще вопросы будут?

– Да. Три – это сколько?

В темноте задумались.

– Три это… это… Хм. Три – это три.

Тай терпеливо ждал дальнейших объяснений.

– Короче, это… Главное – упритесь. А там уже разберетесь.

Тай ловко выпутался из полога.

– Все слышали? Идем.

Никто не двинулся с места.

– Это вообще нормально? Вот так – взять и сказать.

– Без никакого принуждения.

– Без пыток.

– Во-во. Кракену даже носки с себя снимать не пришлось.

– Может, соврал? – понадеялся Оуэн.

– Как Эру свят! – побожились в палатке. – Идите!

И они пошли.

 

 

Странное дело, дорогу им указали правильно. Это действительно была принцесса – никаких сомнений. Пусть даже опознавать ее пришлось со спины.

Изящная, тончайшего литья корона венчала пышную копну волос – красивых, светлых, ниспадающих до пола.

Из копны независимо торчали два острых нежно-розовых уха.

– Значит, не врали, – Оуэн задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. – А жаль.

От неожиданности принцесса вздрогнула – и обернулась.

– Ну, – нарушил затянувшееся молчание Даг. – Зато, по крайней мере, мы хотя бы не ослепли.

Острое личико, полупрозрачное и бледное, нахмуренные бровки цвета ржи, глаза – сощуренные, серо-голубые, рот скобкой, мелкая презрительная складка в уголке. Нда, хороша…

– Принцесса? – уточнил на всякий случай Тай.

Та скуксилась еще сильнее – и уткнулась в глянцевый лежащий на коленях Cosmopolitan.

Похитители одобрительно закивали.

Колени в розовых чулках и вправду были хороши.

А вот ноги чуть-чуть кривоваты.

На первый взгляд принцесса вся была сплошные шелк и ленты – розовый на розовом.

Шелк был отменным, баснословно дорогим, а также скудным и полупрозрачным – он позволял увидеть многое, включая то, на что грабителям смотреть ни разу не хотелось.

Похоже, что правдивым оказался слух не только об ушах. Принцесса эльфов не носила ничего. По крайней мере, ничего существенного _…_

– Экзот, – констатировал Кракен уверенно. – Этот парень, который заказчик – ну просто полный экзот.

– Так, ладно, – Тай очнулся. – Разболтались. План помнят все?

– Ну собственно про план… – пробормотал Даг. – Может, выпустим пункт два – и сразу перейдем к финальной части?

– Это куда? – не понял Тай.

– Это когда уходим.

– Вы уже уходите? – сидящая в углу старушка, доселе ими не замеченная и одетая в чепец, скрывавший уши (не понять, какого роду – эльфийка или нет) бодро щелкала спицами, глядя то на вязание, а то на неожиданных гостей. – Четыре – убрать…

Грабители схватились за оружие.

– Да это я не вам – считаю петли… Так… Накид… Вы вообще за чем?

– Мы это… – Даг замялся. – Как бы за принцессой.

– Хотя готовы рассмотреть другие варианты…

– Другие… – бабка (очевидно, нянька) призадумалась. – Ну… Артефакт есть. Вам не нужен артефакт?

– Волшебный? – ахнул Оуэн.

– А то.

– И он работает?

– Ну… Нет, – созналась бабка нехотя. – Зато усыпан драгоценными камнями. Усыпан драгоценными камнями – так пойдет?

Грабители посовещались:

– Да, покатит.

– То есть, – старушка уточнила, – покушаетесь?

Грабители опять посовещались.

– Ну… ага.

– Давно бы так! – она довольно улыбнулась. – Лотанариэ!

Принцесса нарочито громко зашуршала страницами.

– Бабушка, а артефакт – он где? – уточнил приземленный Кракен.

– Вон, на подставке. Нет, не этот! Чуть-чуть правее. Да, оно… Лотанариэ Туилиндэ! Я кого зову?

Принцесса недовольно надула губы:

– Я не люблю, когда ты меня так называешь…

– Лотанариэ…

– Всегда хотела что-нибудь попроще…

– Лотанариэ.

– Возможно, Милли или Гвенни…

– Лотанариэ.

– Или вот Паола…

В углу грабители пытались засунуть артефакт – большой, увесистый, усыпанный – в мешок.

– Лотанариэ.

– Я ведь похожа на Паолу?

– Черт! Да куда ты суешь?! В мешок! Суй в мешок!!!

– Лотанариэ.

– Или хотя бы на Гвенни…

– А я куда сую?!

– На Гвенни я точно похожа – ты не можешь отрицать…

– Твою же м-мать! Ты уронил мне эту хрень на ногу!

– Лотанариэ. Если папа лишится своего любимого артефакта, он будет очень расстроен…

Принцесса тяжело вздохнула:

– Ну хорошо, хорошо…

Первым неладное почуял Оуэн – баюкая ушибленную ногу, как раз пытался дуть на травму через обувь – когда…

Все это сильно смахивало на всамделишние чары.

Ну или на игру в скорлупку.

Принцесса встала, отложила в сторону журнал…

Затем в ее руках вдруг появились два мачете.

– Красавица! – нянька умиленно всплеснула руками.

– Я бы поспорил, – пробормотал Оуэн кисло. – Но с учетом обстоятельств…

Старушка приосанилась:

– Давай, милая, но только чур – с выражением! Как раз мое любимое место!

Принцесса нахмурилась:

– А это обязательно?

– Давай-давай! Порадуй няню…

– Ну хорошо… – принцесса вздохнула, прочистила горло – и речитативом начала: – О вы, проникшие под наш гостеприимный кров под сенью ночи, грабители, насильники…

– Чур! Чур меня! – грабители – все как один – перекрестились.

– За то, что вы презрели нашу доброту, на вас обрушится мое возмездие – и бла-бла-бла…

– Лотанариэ!

Даг вздохнул.

Похоже, в слухах о принцессе эльфов было гораздо больше правды, чем заостренные уши и ню.

«Вот черт, – подумал он расстроенно. – Я так и не успел увидеть, откуда она вытащила мечи…»


End file.
